1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, more particularly to an electronic device enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic device enclosures, such as for servers, often include a chassis and a plurality of receiving trays received in the chassis. The trays are used to receive electronic components, such as a motherboard and storage devices. The trays are secured to the chassis with screws. However, using screws to attach the trays is very laborious and time-consuming. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.